1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water cooled-copper casting mold comprising a copper plate as a body of a casting mold and a back frame which is fastened to the copper plate, in which widths of main channels are wider than those in other regions.
2. Prior Art
A water-cooled copper casting mold of this type forms slits on a copper plate to which a back frame is fastened so that the slits serve as channels through which water flows. The channels are formed in parallel with one another each having one end serving as an inlet and the other end serving as an outlet.
Bolts are fastened at given intervals to prevent water from leaking from the channels. There was such a problem in the conventional structure that intervals between the slits at the bolt fastening regions X were wider than other regions Y since the formation of the channels were restricted due to the existance of the bolts, as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. As a result, the cooling effect was deteriorated.
To solve this problem, there is proposed a means as illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, in which increased channels 2b are formed at the central portion between main channels 2a excluding bolt screwing holes 5a and branch channels 2d are provided between the main channels 2a and the increased channels 2b. However, the mere increase of the slits increase sectional areas of the channels but reduce the velocity of a running cooled water (hereinafter referred to as water velocity), which results in reduction of the cooling effect (detail will be described later with reference to FIGS. 7 to 13).